Rock and Dragons
by Dryadeh
Summary: Tonks odiaba su nombre y odiaba aún más no poder enfadarse con Charlie cada vez que la llamaba Nymphadora. También odiaba que sus pecas la desconcentraran y que se hubiera echado novia. Tonks&Charlie . Completo.
1. Rock and Dragons: Primera parte

Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo molestando con otra pequeña historia. Es un fic de dos capítulos, decidí dividirlo porque sino me quedaría un oneshoot enorme y os dormirías sobre el teclado. La pareja es **Charlie/Tonks**. Nunca había escrito sobre ellos, pero hace tiempo leí un fic de esos dos y pensé que harían una buena pareja. Adoro a Tonks y Charlie siempre me ha caído bien, creo que después de los Gemelos es el Weasley que más me gusta. Lo he llamado Rock and Dragons por razones evidentes: Tonks es _rock_, Charlie es _dragones_. Nada más, sólo que espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**

**Rock and dragons **

_Primera parte_

Tonks nunca había sido una chica convencional. No era fácil serlo teniendo un nombre como Nymphadora y despertándose cada día con el pelo de un color diferente. Tampoco ayudaba mucho su tendencia casi patológica a tropezar, caerse por las escaleras o tirar cosas.

Hablaba demasiado alto, se sentaba en posturas poco elegantes y no tenía pudor a la hora de desgañitarse cantando cualquier canción de Las Brujas de McBeth.

A Charlie le había caído bien desde la primera vez que la vio tropezar cuando se dirigía hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador. Cuando había logrado levantarse del suelo, su pelo negro estaba totalmente naranja y a pesar de que todo el Gran Comedor la estaba mirando, en lugar de avergonzarse Charlie juraría que la oyó maldecir por lo bajo mientras caminaba con aplomo hasta McGonnagall.

Cuando el sombrero la puso en Hufflepuff, Charlie casi lamentó que no compartieran casa. No obstante, pronto tuvo la ocasión de conocerla porque resultó que ambos coincidieron en la enfermería en la primera de las usuales visitas de Tonks al lugar.

Charlie se había dado un buen porrazo durante un partido de quidditch cuando una bludger le golpeó en el estomago con tanta fuerza que le tiró de la escoba. En cambio, Tonks se tiró de la escoba ella solita en sus clases de vuelo.

Como no tenían gran cosa que hacer y Pomfrey insistió en que se quedaran en la enfermería dos días, ambos muchachos empezaron a hablar y así descubrieron que a los dos les gustaba el quidditch.

—Cuándo tengas la edad suficiente, ¿te presentarás a las pruebas para el equipo de Hufflepuff? —le había preguntado Charlie.

—No lo creo —respondió la Tonks de once años arrugando la nariz —no serviría de gran cosa porque no soy capaz de mantenerme en la escoba más de cinco minutos. Ni hablar de encargarme de quaffles, bludgers o snitchs a la vez.

—Volar es fácil —replicó Charlie frunciendo el ceño contrariado —no tienes que hacer nada más que subirte a la escoba.

—En ese caso, las escobas me odian.

—Nymphadora…

—Tonks, llámame Tonks, odio mi nombre. Mi madre debía de estar enfadada conmigo cuando me lo puso.

Charlie sonrió.

—Es un nombre bonito —Tonks arrugó de nuevo la nariz con disgusto —¿qué te parece Dora?

—Eso es aún peor —se quejó ella —suena a cincuentona con rulos que hace pasteles de manzana. Tonks, llámame Tonks —insistió.

—Está bien.

Pero en realidad, no estaba bien porque Charlie nunca la llamó Tonks. Durante sus primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts, Tonks le había pegado en el hombro cada vez que él la llamaba Nymphadora. Como eso no solía valer de nada, Tonks amenazaba con maltratar a su adorada escoba si él volvía a llamarla por su nombre. Charlie la miraba con recelo y murmuraba un amenazador "_No te atreverás, Nymphadora_" al que Tonks le respondía con algún insulto y una nueva lluvia de golpes en los brazos que siendo tan corpulento casi le rebotaban. A pesar de eso, desde ese día en que coincidieron en la enfermería, los dos se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Charlie solía aparecer de la nada para sostenerla antes de que se estampara contra una armadura o bajara unas escaleras con el trasero, con una naturalidad tal que parecía que supiera exactamente cuando iba a tropezar. También le enseñó a hacer que las piedras que lanzaban al lago rebotaran varias veces antes de ser engullidas por las aguas, le dio a probar su primer sorbo de whisky de fuego y le explicó qué razas de dragones estaban extintas y cuales no.

Extrañamente, Charlie tenía la capacidad de reconocerla aún cuando Tonks cambiaba su apariencia. A veces lo hacía simplemente porque podía hacerlo. Le divertía adoptar la apariencia del batería de las Brujas de McBeth o de cualquier persona desconocida y hacerle bromas a la gente aprovechando su anonimato. Podía engañarlos a todos menos a Charlie, él siempre sabía que era ella aún cuando estuviera convertida en una rubia de ojos verdes.

—Nymphadora, sé que eres tú —solía decirle él, sonriendo. Entonces Tonks pateaba el suelo y volvía poco a poco a su aspecto natural, con el pelo negro y largo, los ojos oscuros y el rostro pálido con forma de corazón.

—No lo entiendo, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo sabes siempre que soy yo? —le preguntaba ella exasperada.

—No lo sé —Charlie se encogía de hombros y se metía las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica con sencillez —se te nota. Además, siempre sueles tropezar con alguien.

—Hoy no lo he hecho —se quejaba ella cuando eso era verdad.

—Supongo que son tus ojos o tu manera de andar, no lo sé —aseguraba él —además, si tengo dudas no tengo más que llamarte Nymphadora y entonces intentarás pegarme.

—¡No me llames Nymphadora! —bufaba ella y procedía a pegarle.

Durante esos cuatro años para Tonks, Charlie no fue un chico. Era un… _Charlie_.

Iba a verle a los entrenamientos y le esperaba a la salida de los partidos de quidditch, solían estudiar juntos e incluso habían llegado a ir a Hogsmeade los dos solos, pero cuando alguna de sus amigas le preguntaba si estaba con Charlie, ella ponía cara de horror y murmuraba un "_ugh_".

Hasta los catorce años, sólo había habido un chico para Tonks: Bill Weasley.

Le resultaba gracioso que la gente pensara que había algo entre ella y Charlie cuando estaba colada por su hermano mayor. No podía evitarlo: Bill era _guay_. Para empezar llevaba el pelo tan largo como su madre –y Andrómeda le había aconsejado a Tonks que desconfiara de los chicos que tuvieran el pelo más largo que ella –siempre recogido en una coleta y además tenía un pendiente en la oreja. Un pendiente, ¡cómo el batería de las Brujas de McBeth! Por si fuera poco, había sido Premio Anual y era de los mejores estudiantes de su promoción.

No obstante, Bill era varios años mayor que ella, así que nunca se fijó en Tonks, lo cual no impedía que ella acosara con sus preguntas a Charlie para saber más de él.

—¿Tiene novia?

—En este momento no lo sé —solía replicar Charlie —ya sabes que tiene mucho éxito con las chicas.

—No me extraña, es tan…sexy —suspiraba ella.

—Nymphadora, por favor, es mi hermano, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

—Cuando dejes de llamarme Nymphadora.

—¿No es tu nombre? —se mofaba él y Tonks acababa pegándole en un hombro.

No obstante la situación cambió cuando ella empezó el quinto curso, pues pasaron tres cosas relevantes en su vida: Bill ya no estaba en Hogwarts, Tonks cumplió quince años y Charlie se echó novia.

Novia. Charlie. Charlie con novia.

Tonks tardó en asimilar la idea. Como ella nunca había visto a Charlie como a un chico, le resultaba difícil que otras chicas sí lo hicieran. Haciendo un leve esfuerzo podía entender que lo vieran como un _chico_. Es decir, parecía un chico, de hecho, lo era.

No muy alto pero sí bastante corpulento, tenía una espalda tan ancha que Tonks siempre se burlaba de él diciéndole que no podría atrapa la snitch si tenía que pasar por uno de los aros de gol porque se quedaría atascado. Llevaba el pelo bastante corto porque tendía a rizársele en cuanto se lo dejaba un poco largo, tenía la piel totalmente cubierta de pecas y unos rasgos normales y agradables. Lo único que llamaba la atención en él era su sonrisa. Tonks reconocía que su sonrisa era especial, ancha y luminosa, le cambiaba totalmente el rostro.

A ella le gustaba verle sonreír. Pero en ese quinto año descubrió otra cosa fundamental: no le gustaba que fuera la idiota presumida de Julia Pickle la que le hiciera sonreír tanto. Y no es que estuviera celosa, es que realmente Julia Pickle era una idiota presumida y no lograba entender cómo Charlie podía ver algo en ella.

A Tonks siempre le había caído mal. Bueno, siempre desde que se había dado cuenta de que existía, lo cual tuvo lugar unos meses antes de que acabara su cuarto curso. De repente, una chica rubia con el pelo rizado y la bufanda de Ravenclaw había comenzado a aparecer en los entrenamientos de Charlie. Tonks no se había fijado en ella, especialmente porque Bill Weasley a veces acudía a los entrenamientos de su hermano y Tonks prácticamente sólo le miraba a él. Había sospechado algo cuando en la última visita a Hogsmeade, Tonks la había encontrado con Charlie en Zonko. Pero entonces había imaginado que simplemente habían coincidido en la cola y no le había dado más vueltas al asunto.

Por eso le sorprendió tanto que Charlie se la presentara en el Expreso de Hogwarts el primer día de su quinto curso. Se hizo evidente que a Julia no le caía muy bien Tonks. No sólo por las miradas amenazantes que le lanzó, ni por su mano posesivamente enlazada con la de Charlie, sino porque cuando Tonks arrolló accidentalmente a un alumno de primero, Julia soltó una risilla aguda e insoportable. El pelo de Tonks se volvió rojo fuego cuando la escuchó, cosa que sólo sucedía cuando se enfadaba mucho, y reconociendo la señal de peligro, Charlie trató de poner paz.

No sirvió de mucho porque desde ese día, Julia Pickle y Tonks se odiaron. Por si Tonks no tenía suficiente con esa usurpadora estúpida y engreída que le quitaba a Charlie todo el tiempo que podía, descubrió otra cosa desagradable. Que no podía enfadarse, ni siquiera irritarse con Charlie cuando la llamaba Nymphadora. Unos meses atrás hubiera protestado y le hubiera pegado débilmente, pero ese curso, cuando intentaba molestarse con él la fascinante distribución de las pecas sobre su nariz y mejillas hacía que perdiera totalmente la concentración. Tonks lo atribuía a que era materialmente imposible enfadarse con alguien con pecas, estaba segura de que había estudios al respecto. Además luego Charlie sonreía y Tonks se olvidaba hasta de su propio y odiado nombre. Ese último descubrimiento fue posiblemente el que menos le gustó de todos. Llevaba bien que Bill ya no estuviera en Hogwarts –de hecho, ya casi no se acordaba de él – e incluso podía aceptar que Charlie era un chico y que como tal era perfectamente normal que tuviera novia, pero eso de que sus pecas la distrajeran tanto era _raro_.

Como también lo era que se hubiera sentido deprimida y extrañamente dolida la primera vez que vio a Charlie y a Julia besándose. No era tonta, estaba segura de que se habrían besado mil veces antes de que ella los viera, pero era mucho más feliz sin tener que verlos. Porque haciéndolo, Tonks se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo grandes que eran las manos de Charlie, tanto que el rostro de Pickle parecía femeninamente diminuto entre ellas. También notó que una boca que podía sonreír de esa manera tan radiante debía de hacer maravillas besando y por desvaríos de su mente, la combinación manos gigantes más sonrisa deslumbrante, la llevó a pensar cómo sería que Charlie la besara a ella en lugar de a Julia Pickle. Y esta vez no hubo ninguna expresión de horror ni ningún "_ugh_".

Primero sintió una punzada de rencor por no ser Julia y porque lo justo sería que fuera a ella, Tonks, a quién besara. ¿Acaso no había pensando todo el mundo que eran novios? Y después se sintió deprimida porque comprendió que Charlie ya no era un _Charlie_ sino un chico. Un chico por el que estaba colada y había sido tan torpe que ni siquiera se había dando cuenta antes.

Pero que estuviera con Pickle no sólo le dolía como chica, también como amiga. Porque de pronto Pickle era la que le esperaba después de cada partido para felicitarle, la que se sentaba en primera fila en los entrenamientos y la que estudiaba con él en esa mesa de la biblioteca que estaba pegaba a las ventanas. Tonks cada vez lo veía menos y él no parecía percatarse de ello, así que en los raros momentos en que podían estar juntos sin la irritante compañía de Julia, Tonks no podía evitar notarse resentida con él.

—¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó él un día.

—¿Qué me iba a pasar? –replicó ella arrojando una piedra al lago con tanta rabia que se hundió directamente sin rebotar ni una vez.

—Estás muy callada, no has dejado que te ayudara a levantarte cuando te caíste y parece que estás bastante cabreada con el lago o tal vez con el calamar gigante.

Tonks sintió ganas de gritarle un "_con quien estoy cabreada es contigo, zoquete_" pero lo desechó en el acto, porque siendo sensata, no tenía ninguna razón lógica para estar tan enfadada con él.

—Nymphadora —insistió él al ver que no respondía.

—¡Qué no me llames Nymphadora, Charlie! –le chilló ella perdiendo los papeles. Con razón o sin ella estaba enfadada y esa vez sus encantadoras pecas no iban a librarle.

—A ti te pasa algo —Charlie la miró entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera leer dentro de ella —y vas a contarme qué es.

—¿Por qué? —replicó airada.

—Porque siempre me has contado todo —le recordó él.

—Y tú siempre me buscabas después de cada partido que jugabas, pero las cosas cambian —replicó Tonks y se sintió estúpida porque su voz había temblado en sus últimas cuatro palabras como si fuera a echarse a llorar. Y ella no era una llorona como Julia Pickle, porque aunque nunca la había visto llorar, estaba segura de que lo era. Pickle era todo lo que a Tonks no le gustaba y punto.

Charlie la miró con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos y se llevó una mano a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando algo seriamente.

—Nymphadora —dijo con tono sereno —¿es posible que estés celosa?

Tonks sintió el impulso de chillar que no lo estaba, pero sabía que no iba a servir de nada. Nunca había sido capaz de engañar a Charlie.

—Es posible, sí —reconoció cruzándose de brazos.

Charlie abrió la boca como si mandíbula inferior se le hubiera caído, después se rascó la frente y se pasó una mano por el pelo como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

—Pero a ti te gusta mi hermano —atinó a decir al cabo.

—Oh, por Merlín, ¡eso fue hace siglos! —desechó ella con un movimiento de mano.

—¿Hace siglos? Fue el curso pasado y de eso hacen seis meses. Te recuerdo que has estado cuatro años preguntándome constantemente sobre él —explicó él con un matiz acusador en la voz que ofendió a Tonks.

—Pues perdóname —dijo a la defensiva —no lo hubiera hecho de saber que te suponía tanto esfuerzo contestarme.

—Sí lo hubieras hecho, lo hiciste.

—No sabía que te molestaba tanto.

—Sí lo sabías.

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿vale? —le chilló ella lo más alto que pudo.

—Vale —dijo él con frialdad.

—Bien —murmuró ella herida con su expresión de furiosa indiferencia. Sin decir más, echó a andar a zancadas hacia el colegio. Tropezó a unos centímetros de Charlie pero él no hizo ademán de sujetarla y Tonks siguió andando con la barbilla apuntando al cielo, sin mirar atrás ni una vez.

**o0o**

Mirando el lado bueno, Charlie había dejado de llamarla Nymphadora. Había dejado de llamarla a secas, para ser exactos. Desde esa estúpida discusión que habían mantenido en el lago, Charlie y Tonks se esquivaban. Tonks lo hacía porque estaba furiosa con él por estar con Julia Pickle y por haber adivinado que estaba celosa, pero no entendía por qué demonios Charlie estaba tan enfadado con ella. Había repasado mentalmente la conversación que habían tenido docenas de veces y seguía sin comprenderle. Él parecía haberse enojado cuando salió a colación Bill. ¿Realmente le había molestado tanto que Tonks le preguntara por él en el pasado? Había sido algo pesada, bueno, bastante pesada pero eso no era razón para que Charlie nunca sonriera si ella andaba cerca. Él también había tenido catorce años y seguro que se había encaprichado por alguna chica inalcanzable, como todo el mundo. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, Charlie nunca le había hablado de ninguna chica. Sabía que Pickle no era la primera chica que había besado porque Tonks había oído rumores sobre él y un par de chicas más, pero cuando le preguntaba al respecto, Charlie siempre le decía que no era nada importante y daba por zanjado el tema.

Debía de reconocer que él nunca había sido un pesado como ella. Tonks lo lamentaba y a veces sentía ganas de aporrearle su inmensa espalda y gritarle que lo sentía pero que como siguiera ignorándola tendría que matarle. No obstante no lo hacía. Porque el enfado regresaba a última hora, cuando ya casi estaba decidida, cada vez que Charlie pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro de Pickle o que ella enredaba sus dedos en la enorme mano del buscador.

Y sentía tantos celos y tan tristeza porque Charlie no era su novio y ni siquiera su amigo que el pelo se le descoloraba durante horas. La distancia entre Charlie y ella le dolía casi físicamente. Prácticamente desde que había llegado a Hogwarts se habían hecho inseparables y ahora él apenas si se dignaba a mirarla.

Tonks tenía otras amigas, gente de su clase, gente de su casa, pero no eran como Charlie. Nunca lo habían sido, así que Tonks tomó la costumbre de pasar varias horas a solas en su habitación, mirando por la ventana, sintiéndose patética y pensando en Charlie todo el rato.

—Tengo algo que te animará —le dijo Hazel Caldwell un día irrumpiendo en la habitación. Hazel era una de las compañeras de habitación de Tonks y una buena amiga, de las que el año anterior nunca la había creído del todo cuando le decía que no estaba con Charlie.

—¿Me has traído una pistola? —preguntó Tonks con sarcasmo, esbozando una sonrisa triste.

—¿Una qué? —Hazel era sangre pura y lo desconocía casi todo sobre el mundo muggle.

—Olvídalo. ¿Qué me traes? —inquirió al ver a su amiga sosteniendo dos pequeños papeles rectangulares en su mano.

—Esto, querida Tonks, son dos entradas… ¡para un concierto de las Brujas de McBeth en Londres, dentro de tres semanas! —anunció excitada.

Tonks se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre su amiga para abrazarla con fuerza. Escuchar a las Brujas de McBeth en sus horas muertas, era lo único que lograba animarla un. Ni hablar de verlas en concierto. Había soñado con ello desde los doce años.

_"Te llevaré a un concierto cuando cumplas dieciséis"_ le decía siempre su padre. Pero aún faltaban meses para que los cumpliera y a Tonks no le apetecía esperar.

—¡Gracias, Hazel! —dijo besándole repetidamente en una mejilla, Hazel rompió a reír y le puso las dos entradas en la mano.

—Ya sabes que mi padre trabaja en el Departamento de Coordinación de Eventos Mágicos y me ha conseguido un par de entradas para ti.

—¿Para mí? ¿No vas a venir conmigo? —preguntó Tonks confundida y la sonrisa de Hazel se apagó lentamente.

—Verás, mi padre no me deja. Es en Mayo y dice que tengo que estudiar para los T.I.M.O.S. Me escaparía pero va a estar en el concierto y si me ve…me matará.

—Entiendo —murmuró Tonks desanimada pero luego forzó una sonrisa alegre —pero bueno, no importa. ¡Ya buscaré a alguien!

Y realmente lo intentó, preguntó a todos sus amigos y compañeros de clase, pero todos estaban ocupados preparando sus T.I.M.O.S o no tenían permiso de sus padres para salir de Hogwarts durante el curso. Tonks tampoco lo tenía pero pensaba escaparse y sabía exactamente cómo.

Los hermanos pequeños de Charlie, los gemelos, le habían enseñado el curso pasado un pasadizo con el que llegar a Hogsmeade. Desde allí llamaría al autobús Noctámbulo y así llegaría a Londres. Era un plan sencillo.

Rosamund Walsh, otra de sus amigas, trató de convencer a Tonks de que escaparse y más sola era una locura, pero la chica no le hizo caso.

—Lo necesito, Rosamund —le decía siempre —necesito salir de este colegio aunque sea un día y ver a las Brujas de McBeth.

Rosamund nunca se mostró conforme con su plan, pero Tonks no le dio importancia hasta que, justo cuando faltaban tres días para el concierto, Charlie se plantó en la mesa de Hufflepuff mirando a Tonks como si estuviera furioso.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó secamente.

Tonks hubiera deseado enviarle al cuerno, pero lo cierto es que echaba tanto de menos a Charlie que aunque él estuviera evidentemente enojado con ella, no puedo negarse.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta las puertas de Hogwarts, o más bien Charlie caminó a zancadas y Tonks se las apañó para seguirle sin tropezar. El chico guardaba las manos en los bolsillos y tenía la espalda tan tensa que la cabeza parecía salirle directamente de los hombros. Estaba realmente cabreado y Tonks no podía imaginar qué había hecho esta vez. Por eso en cuanto dejaron las puertas atrás, no soportó más el silencioso enfado del pelirrojo.

—¿Se puede saber que te pasa ahora? No he vuelto a preguntarte por Bill y tu hermano me importa un pepino —le dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla. No iba a dar un paso más.

Charlie se detuvo y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos como si quisiera sujetarla y zarandearla, pero finalmente se lo pensó mejor y las cerró en puño, apretadas contra sus piernas.

—Si te importa un pepino deja de hablar de él —replicó con enojo.

—¿Qué quieres? —le interrogó ella cortante. O lo intentó porque hacía tanto tiempo que no veía de cerca las pecas de Charlie que no podía dejar de mirarlas.

—¿Qué locura es esa de irte a Londres sola? —le soltó él.

—Pues una locura que no es asunto tuyo. Además, ¿cómo sabes tú eso? —le preguntó recelosa.

—Tengo mis fuentes —repuso Charlie obstinado.

—Ah, ya, Rosamund, ¿no? Será traidora —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Es una buena amiga, se preocupa por ti. No le eches la culpa de esto, después de todo, ¿cuál es tu plan? ¿Ir a Londres en escoba? Porque me temo que no llegarías ni a las puertas del colegio.

—Lo sé, genio del quidditch —replicó Tonks lanzando chispas por los ojos —No pienso ir en escoba, ni tampoco voy a decirte cómo llegaré a Londres. No es de tu incumbencia, así que regresa con Pickle y déjame en paz. Lo has hecho muy bien estas semanas.

Y a continuación, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Hogwarts en actitud digna o al menos eso pretendía que pareciera, porque iba tan despacio para no tropezarse que su marcha perdió todo su dramatismo.

Además, Charlie no necesitó gritarle un "¡_Espera_!" a gritos y correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla como solía suceder en las películas muggles que veía con su padre en vacaciones, porque en dos zancadas no sólo llegó a su altura, sino que casi la adelantó.

—Mira, sé que en estos momentos no soy tu persona favorita pero no pienso dejar que vayas a Londres sola —anunció él con un tono de voz que nadie replicaría.

Nadie excepto Tonks.

—¿Ah, no?¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo?

_¿Hipnotizarme con tus pecas_?, pensó enfadada.

—Tienes dos entradas, ¿no? Voy a ir contigo —la informó Charlie y continuó antes de que a Tonks le diera tiempo a replicarle —Si hace falta acamparé en la entrada de la bodega de Hufflepuff, pero no te irás sin mí.

Tonks abrió y cerró la boca furiosa, buscando algo que decir. Algo inteligente y sarcástico que le hundiera en la miseria y le quitara esas ideas ridículas.

—Se supone que tú no sabes dónde están las bodegas de Huflepuff .

Intento de decir algo inteligente y sarcástico: fallido. Intento de no decir algo estúpido: estrepitosamente fallido.

—Por Merlín, Nymphadora, ¡me las enseñaste tú hace años! —replicó Charlie exasperado —además, ese no es el tema. Voy a ir contigo y punto.

—Ya lo veremos —y Tonks echó a andar de nuevo hacia Hogwarts. Estaba tan furiosa que no le importaba tropezarse, así que desafió la suerte andando a bastante velocidad.

—Ya lo verás tú, porque tengo las entradas.

Tonks se paró en seco y se giró hacia Charlie con una mirada de incredulidad. Allí, en una de sus manazas, estaban las dos entradas que Hazel le había regalado.

Ella podría haberle gritado, podría haber dado una patada al suelo o incluso podría haberle hechizado, no había duda de que se lo merecía. Pero tenía tantas ganas de llorar de la rabia que simplemente se dio media vuelta y regresó a Hogwarts. Y las rodillas ni siquiera le dolieron cuando tropezó en el primer escalón.

La perspectiva de ir a Londres con Charlie no podía resultarle más desalentadora. Unos meses atrás la sola idea de ir a ver a su grupo favorito con su mejor amigo hubiera bastado para que su pelo cambiara de color durante horas e incluso hubiera sido un poco más alta y con los ojos más claros sin pretenderlo. Ahora su pelo estaba mustio, se sentía diminuta y tenía los ojos oscurecidos por el enfado.

Tonks no entendía a Charlie Weasley. Primero se enfada con ella sin razón, después la ignoraba y luego se comportaba como un irritante y estúpido hermano mayor. No sabía si le molestaba más que se le impusiera o que la considerara una inútil indefensa.

Tonks podía ser algo torpe en cuanto a moverse por el espacio se trataba, pero era una de las mejores de su clase y tenía el firme propósito de ser aurora desde antes de que pudiera recordarlo. Sabía cuidar de sí misma, de hecho debería convertir a Charlie en un alfiler para demostrárselo, pero sabía que no valdría de nada. Porque estaba segura que cuando saliera sigilosamente –o algo así –de las bodegas de Hufflepuff para escaparse a Londres, encontraría a un alfiler que le pincharía el pie.

De cualquier modo, que fuera a acompañarla no significaba que volvieran a ser amigos. Ya no la ignoraba como antes, sino que la miraba enfadado cada vez que se la cruzaba por los pasillos y la saludaba con un odioso _Nymphadora_.

Y de nada le sirvió a Tonks ser capaz de retirarle la palabra a Rosamund durante diez minutos, porque el día convenido, a las siete de la tarde, cuando Tonks salió de las bodegas de Hufflepuff después de haber tirado una butaca, Charlie estaba esperándola allí. Tonks casi no le reconoció porque no llevaba su túnica de Hogwarts, sino unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa de cuadros tan ajustada que la chica estaba convencida de que se le rompería por la espalda si movía los hombros.

—Bien —dijo él después de lanzarle una mirada airada a la camiseta de las Brujas de McBeth que llevaba Tonks —¿y cuál es tu plan?

—Conozco un pasadizo para salir de Hogwarts —repuso ella con sequedad.

No cruzaron una sola palabra en cuanto entraron en el pasadizo que iba hacia Hogsmeade. Cuando al fin llegaron al pueblo mágico, Tonks se detuvo, arrugó la nariz y torció la mirada. Su pelo negro se volvió rojo y menguó hasta quedarle por encima de los hombros. Su cara se redondeó, sus facciones se pronunciaron y su nariz respingona se aplanó, pero sus ojos oscuros y brillantes permanecieron idénticos. No quería asesinar a Charlie con unos ojos que no fueran los suyos.

—¿Por qué has cambiado? —le preguntó él malhumorado.

—Para parecer mayor. Tú pareces mayor de edad, pero yo no. Podrían ponernos pegas en el autobús si parecemos estudiantes de Hogwarts —le explicó ella en un tono que indicaba que era idiota por haber hecho semejante pregunta.

—Bien —gruñó él y alzó la varita para llamar al autobús Noctámbulo.

Cuando el autobús apareció con un chasquido por una calle demasiado estrecha para su tamaño real y se detuvo ante ellos con un sonoro frenazo, ambos subieron sin siquiera mirarse. Se sentaron el uno frente al otro, a cada lado del autobús y se lanzaron miradas enojadas durante la mayor parte del trayecto.

Mayor parte, porque cada vez que el autobús daba un frenazo o tomaba una curva, Tonks solía ir a parar al suelo. Charlie siempre intentaba ayudarla a levantarse arriesgándose a darse un porrazo él también –el autobús era un auténtico peligro –pero Tonks rechazaba su ayuda orgullosamente y se arrastraba de nuevo hacia su asiento. Al final, la sexta vez que Tonks se despatarró en el autobús, Charlie perdió la paciencia.

—Ya está bien —gruñó, levantó a Tonks como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma y la llevó en volandas. Hacía tanto que Charlie no la tocaba que Tonks se quedó sin habla cuando sintió las enormes manos del chico en su cintura, sólo eso impidió que pataleara para liberarse y le enviara al infierno a cada paso hasta que Charlie llegó al asiento. Entonces se sentó y sentó a Tonks sobre sus rodillas con brusquedad. Con una mano le rodeó la cintura fuertemente, estrechándola contra él, y con la otra se aferró al reposabrazos de su asiento.

Tonks no fue capaz de decir palabra y permaneció rígida mientras Charlie la apretaba contra él a cada frenazo o cambio de dirección del autobús. Cuando eso sucedía, ella podía sentir la firmeza de su pecho y la fuerza de los músculos del brazo con el que la sujetaba pero no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos ni una vez. Si lo hubiera hecho hubiera percibido la mirada divertida y brillante que Charlie no le quitó de encima en todo el trayecto.

Cuando al fin el autobús se detuvo en Londres y sus puertas se abrieron. Tonks se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y bajó del autobús absolutamente mareada. Tocó su camiseta de las Brujas de McBeth y se dio cuenta de que olía a Charlie. En realidad todo ella lo hacía.

Lo que le faltaba. Lanzó una mirada furiosa a Charlie –no pensaba permitir que él llegara siquiera a imaginar lo mucho que le había afectado esa media hora pegada a él –y echó a andar por las calles de Londres intentando dejarlo atrás, por mucho que supiera que eso era inútil. Cuando se comió una boca de riego, decidió dejar de hacer el idiota y Charlie y ella caminaron a la misma altura, silenciosos. No obstante Charlie tenía una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, como si todo aquello le resultara muy divertido, que no hacía más que enervar más y más a Tonks.

Un discreto gotero de magos recorría la calle en la misma dirección que ellos, dirigiéndose hacia los grandes almacenes cerrados que albergaban en su interior el pabellón Queen Maeve Square donde tenían lugar los conciertos, fiestas y ceremonias mágicas más importantes de toda Inglaterra. El enorme edificio gris estaba cubierto de letreros descoloridos en los que aún se leía la palabra _Closed_ y las puertas dobles estaban aseguradas con una enorme cadena plateada. Los laterales, protegidos por tupidos árboles, estaban plagados de puertas mágicas por las que los magos desaparecían disimuladamente. Tonks y Charlie entraron por una y entregaron sus entradas a un mago enorme y con cara de haber tenido un día realmente malo, y bajaron las escaleras hasta el pabellón. Al ver el escenario con la batería al fondo y un cartel enorme que rezaba "_Las Brujas de McBeth_", Tonks se olvidó por completo de lo mucho que odiaba a Charlie y saltó los últimos escalones para mezclase excitada con los primeros fans que se apiñaban en torno a las vallas de seguridad. Charlie la siguió, contagiado por su nerviosa energía, y le tomó una mano para no perderla. Tonks se detuvo al sentir su mano, le miró y por un instante pareció que esos últimos meses y Julia Pickle nunca habían existido.

—Vamos —murmuró Tonks algo atontada y rezando porque su pelo no estuviera volviéndose naranja como sucedía cuando se sentía avergonzada —ayúdame a colarme.

Charlie se echó a reír, como cuando eran amigos, pero después miró a Tonks con desaprobación.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Ellos llegaron antes.

—Oh, vamos, relájate —Tonks tiró de su mano jovialmente —todo el mundo lo hace. Tú eres más grande que yo, te abrirás paso fácilmente y dudo que nadie se atreva a reclamarte.

—Lo haré…si vuelves a ser tú —cedió él.

—¿Cómo? —balbuceó ella confusa.

—He venido al concierto con Tonks, no con una pelirroja —apuntó él señalando su pelo rojo con un gesto.

—Ah, bueno —Tonks arrugó la nariz y torció la mirada algo azorada, y pronto recuperó su aspecto natural —Ya está, ¿contento?

Charlie la miró intensamente durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Sí.

Tonks apartó la mirada algo ruborizada y tiró de él para que se mezclaran con la gente y adelantaran posiciones. Finalmente encontraron un pequeño hueco en la tercera fila y se detuvieron allí. En lugar de colocarse a su lado, Charlie se puso detrás de ella en actitud protectora y de nuevo posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica como si temiera que fuera a intentar escapársele.

Sus manos eran tan grandes que Tonks se sentía pequeñita y femenina, se sentía como una chica de quince años totalmente enamorada. Y cuando las Brujas de McBeth hicieron su aparición y los primeros acordes de guitarra sonaron en el Queen Maeve Square inundándolo de rock, Tonks posó sus manos sobre las de Charlie y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió completamente feliz.

* * *

¿Tomates¿Ropa interior¿"_No cuelgues la segunda parte_"?

Esto es un experimento raro y me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión. Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	2. Rock and Dragons: Segunda parte

**Rock and dragons **

_Segunda parte_

Tonks estaba enloquecida. Las potentes guitarras, la batería, la gaita, el violonchelo y el bajo hacían vibrar la estructura del Queen Maeve Square, mientras la voz de Myron Wagtail llenaba el pabellón y centenares de brujas y magos saltaban al unísono.

Tonks brincaba como una loca, con los brazos en alto, gritándole cosas que se perdían entre el rugido de la multitud y la música.

— ¡Myron, súbete la túnica! —chillaba —¡Quiero ser la madre tus hijos!

Charlie, tras ella, miraba con recelo a la excitada masa que los rodeaba como si temiera que fueran a intentar aplastarles. En cierto modo lo estaban haciendo, a Charlie ya se le había caído encima un mago borracho, le habían dado codazos en los brazos y había recibido unos cuantos empujones. Por no hablar de los pisotones que Nymphadora solía darle con tanto salto. Sentía ganas de atraparla entre sus brazos y decirle que se parara quieta un rato, pero Charlie nunca la había visto tan feliz y no quería hacer nada que estropeara eso.

No obstante, pensaba que el mago melenudo que había al lado de Nymphadora se tomaba demasiadas confianzas, gritándole cosas al oído o cantando las letras de las canciones a pleno pulmón con ella. Y encima Nymphadora parecía encantada.

Charlie se iba poniendo de peor humor a medida que canción tras canción Nymphadora y el espontáneo gritón parecían hacerse amigos del alma, y cuando el melenas pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y empezó a botar con ella como si fuera él con quien había ido al concierto, Charlie no lo resistió más.

Lo apartó bruscamente y agarró a Nymphadora por la cintura, dirigiéndole una mirada cortante al tipo.

—Sin tocar —le espetó por encima de la música. El tipo miró los brazos de Charlie, luego a Nymphadora y finalmente alzó las manos con las palmas hacia el pelirrojo en señal de rendición.

—Paz, tío —dijo y sin más, se giró de nuevo hacia el escenario y empezó a botar como un loco.

—Charlie, déjame saltar —se quejó ella tranquilamente tratando sin éxito de apartar la manaza de Charlie de su cintura. Lo único que quería era seguir brincando y cantando hasta quedarse afónica.

—¿Quién era ese tipo? —preguntó él en un tono tan seco y ofendido que Tonks le miró a la cara. Entonces se dio cuenta de que parecía estar de muy mal humor.

—No lo sé –dijo desconcertada —un tipo, ¿qué más da?

—No me gusta —replicó él hoscamente.

—Vamos, no seas tan muermo y muévete un poco.

Charlie iba a replicarle ácidamente cuando alguien o algo le empujó con tanta fuerza que sin querer rebotó con la bruja que tenía al lado y ella con el mago siguiente como si alguien hubiera empujado la primera de una hilera de fichas de dominó, derribándolas una a una en cadena. Sujetó a Nymphadora con fuerza para impedir que se cayera mientras él trataba de equilibrarse y se volvió hacia su derecha donde estaba el tipo melenudo mirándole sonriente.

—¿Quieres que te parta la ca… —comenzó con tono amenazador, realmente dispuesto a romperle la cabeza. Pero Charlie no logró acabar la frase porque alguien le empujó desde el otro lado, arrojándole, con Nymphadora entre los brazos, hacia el tipo al que pretendía amenazar de muerte. El mago, no sólo no se molestó por el empujón de Charlie, sino que lo usó como impulso para empujar al tipo que tenía al lado.

—¿Qué demonios… —masculló Charlie cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba saltando contra la gente que tenía cerca, empujándose los unos a los otros alegremente.

—¡Una Olla! —gritó Tonks jubilosa, y escurriéndose del firme apretón de Charlie, se lanzó sobre el mago que tenía delante.

—¡NYMPHADORA! —rugió él alcanzándola y envolviéndola en sus brazos para protegerla de los empujones que les llovían desde todas partes —¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

—¡Es una olla! —le explicó ella eufórica, riéndose de la gente que se empujaba a su alrededor —alguien te empuja y tú tienes que pasarle el empujón a otro, es como…una cadena. Es divertido.

—Ya lo veo —gruñó Charlie, esquivando por poco al melenudo que cayó al suelo al no encontrar ningún obstáculo. A pesar de haberse dando un buen golpe, el tipo se levantó sonriente y tarareando a gritos la parte instrumental de la canción que sonaba.

Cuando Charlie empezaba a pensar que todo el mundo se había vuelto pirado y que lo más seguro sería sacar a su amiga de allí, la canción se terminó de golpe, y los miles de magos y brujas parecieron volver a ser personas civilizadas que se movían de arriba a abajo en vez de lado a lado.

No obstante, Charlie se pasó el resto del concierto de mal humor, mirando hostilmente a todos los magos y brujas que les rodeaban, con una mano aferrada al bajo de la camiseta de la saltarina Nymphadora para evitar perderla entre la multitud.

Después de un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, los miembros del grupo se acercaron al borde del escenario e hicieron reverencias ante su público, despidiéndose. Aquí y allá, docenas de magos alzaron sus varitas y lanzaron chispas de colores hacia el alto techo del pabellón.

—¡Myron!¡Orsino! ¡Heathcote! —les llamaba Tonks con la voz enronquecida de tanto gritar —¡Sois los mejores! ¡Quiero ser como vosotros!

Los componentes les dieron las gracias con sus voces mágicamente amplificadas, hicieron un par de reverencias más y se retiraron del escenario entre gritos, aplausos y chispazos.

—Vámonos —dijo Charlie sin más dilación —antes de que todo el mundo empiece a salir.

—¿Tan pronto? Tú nunca habías venido a un concierto, ¿verdad? El público se pasa un rato pidiéndoles otra canción y luego el grupo vuelve a salir —le explicó ella.

—Me da igual —farfulló Charlie —tú y yo nos vamos, ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

Y sin darle a la chica la oportunidad de replicar, tiró de ella a través de la masa de magos que gritaban al unísono "_otraaaa, otraaaa_". Después de lo que a Charlie le pareció un siglo, llegaron a las escaleras que subían hacia la salida, y ascendieron por ellas. Él iba delante, arrastrando literalmente a Tonks, hasta que ella tropezó con un escalón por las prisas. Entonces Charlie la sujetó por la cintura y la llevó casi en volandas escaleras arriba. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes y perder de vista al melenudo y a los magos eufóricos que habían estado a punto de matarles.

Tonks caminó en silencio durante unos cuantos metros, pero se sentía tan excitada que no pudo evitar comenzar a hablar sobre el concierto.

—¿No ha sido genial? ¡Oh, Merlin, Myrton tiene una voz tan sexy! ¿Y viste lo que hacía Orsino Thruston con las baquetas?

—Sí, sí —murmuraba Charlie lacónicamente.

—Y esa guitarra le queda taaan bien a Duke —suspiró Tonks.

—Ya.

—Oye, Charlie, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Tonks mirándole fijamente. No hacía falta ser demasiado intuitiva para darse cuenta de que Charlie no estaba precisamente alegre.

—Nada –resopló él hoscamente.

Tonks no insistió pero miró la espalda de Charlie –él caminaba delante de ella con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros –durante unos segundos, sintiendo que la euforia desaparecía de su cuerpo como barrida por el viento. Charlie volvía a estar enfadado con ella y Tonks desconocía la razón. Esos momentos en el concierto cuando habían vuelto a ser _ellos_, como antes, como siempre debieron ser, habían hecho que recuperara la esperanza de no haber perdido a Charlie del todo. Pero de nuevo estaba ahí, esa amarga distancia que se imponía entre los dos, haciéndoles sentirse incómodos el uno con el otro.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que después de apagar las luces de un pequeño callejón, Charlie sacó su varita e "invocó" al autobús noctámbulo. Los dos subieron, saludaron al conductor y al viejo encargado apagadamente y se dirigieron a unos asientos. Tonks iba a sentarse el mismo sitio en el que había comenzado el viaje de ida, pero Charlie la sujetó por una muñeca y sin mediar palabra, hizo que Tonks se sentara de nuevo sobre sus rodillas.

—Así nos ahorraremos tiempo —dijo ariscamente mientras la rodeaba de nuevo con su musculoso brazo y la estrechaba contra ese pecho tan fuerte que le hacía sentirse diminuta. Cuando el autobús se puso en marcha, Tonks estaba tan tensa como si se hubiera tragado una escoba, pero poco a poco el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en ella. No en vano se había pasado dos horas saltando y gritando hasta acabar casi afónica, y la adrenalina que había acumulado había desaparecido vaciándola de energía. No obstante, ella luchó denodadamente para que los párpados no le pesaran tanto y que su cuerpo no se relajara contra su voluntad. En algún momento del trayecto, a consecuencia de un frenazo, la cabeza de Tonks acabó sobre el hombro de Charlie. En algún momento, debido a una curva, Charlie cambió la posición de su brazo de modo que más que sujetarla como un cinturón, la acunaba protectoramente.

En algún momento, sin curvas, sin frenazos, los ojos de Tonks se cerraron por enésima vez y en esa ocasión no se abrieron torpemente unos segundos después. Simplemente permanecieron cerrados, el rostro tranquilo, el cuerpo relajado, confiada en la seguridad que le ofrecía Charlie. Porque mientras dormía, en alguna parte de su inconsciente, Tonks sabía que él no dejaría que le pasara nada aunque viajar en autobús noctámbulo fuera como montar en una montaña rusa muggle.

Despertó cuando la punta de la nariz de Charlie le rozó la frente cariñosamente, en una suave caricia. Mientras retozaba en las brumas del sueño, a Tonks le parecía perfectamente normal que su cuerpo estuviera encogido contra el de él y que Charlie estuviera encogido sobre el de ella como las hebras de una trenza de espiga enlazándose.

—Hemos llegado, Nymphadora –la informó en un susurro, con una voz tan ronca que parecía haber sido él el que se había pasado las dos horas gritando. Adormilada, Tonks asintió y se frotó los ojos como una niña pequeña, ajena a la mirada de Charlie fija en ella. Después se puso en pie, se despidieron de Ernie Prank y su ayudante y pusieron los pies en Hogsmeade. Hacía horas que era de noche y el pueblo estaba tranquilo iluminado por las esporádicas farolas y por las brillantes estrellas.

Tonks miró de reojo a Charlie rezando porque su cabello no se hubiera vuelto naranja. Ahora ya estaba bien despierta y le resultaba muy embarazoso haberse dormido en los brazos de Charlie. Él estaba de nuevo taciturno y ceñudo, como si el acercamiento en el autobús no hubiera tenido lugar.

—Volvamos a Hogwarts —gruñó —ya es muy tarde.

Tonks arrugó la nariz disgustada mientras seguía a Charlie al pasadizo. Sin duda, él volvía a estar enfadado y Tonks comenzaba a hartarse de sus cambios de humor, como si de una embarazada se tratase.

Charlie caminaba delante, llenando con su amplia espalda y sus movimientos de hombros el pasaje entero, y Tonks iba detrás con los brazos cruzados, suspirando sonoramente.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Charlie al decimoquinto suspiro y se detuvo tan abruptamente que Tonks chocó contra su espalda y rebotó ligeramente. Retrocedió a toda prisa al tiempo que Charlie se giraba hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos en actitud irritada.

—¿Por? —le cuestionó orgullosa.

—Porque vas a despertar a todo Hogwarts como sigas suspirando así.

—¡Yo no… —Tonks resopló y apretó los puños, furiosa. ¡Era el colmo! Primero Charlie se comportaba como si fuera una versión gigante del enanito gruñón y ahora la regañaba por suspirar –Mira, da igual, sigue andando. Cuanto antes lleguemos a Hogwarts, mejor.

—Bien —replicó él fríamente, se dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando, esta vez a zancadas que igualarían las de un troll. Tonks tenía dificultades para seguirle el ritmo pero por nada del mundo pensaba dejar que él lo notara. Resbaló un par de veces en el barroso suelo del pasadizo, pero se aferró a las paredes y siguió caminando.

Charlie la veía resbalar por el rabillo del ojo y cuando Tonks patinó en el suelo embarrado y estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo, se volvió hacia ella con la expresión suavizada.

—Iré más despacio si quieres —ofreció en tono pacifico.

—No es necesario —replicó Tonks ofendida y abochornada —sé que te mueres de ganas por dejar de ser mi niñera, no quiero retrasarte.

Charlie bajó los párpados y fulminó con sus ojos marrones a Tonks.

—Bien —repitió de nuevo, reanudando la marcha.

_Bien_.

¿Bien? ¿Es que no iba a negarlo?

Tonks se enfureció tanto que posiblemente su pelo se volvió rojo. Qué importaba, el pasaje estaba demasiado oscuro y Charlie ni siquiera la miraba. Solamente miraba al frente caminando como una apisonadora, tan veloz, que en menos de dos minutos llegó al final del pasadizo. Se volvió y esperó irritado a que Tonks llegara hasta él, que cansada de intentar seguir su ritmo, había decidido quedarse atrás y caminar tranquilamente.

Cuando llegó hasta él, Charlie ni siquiera la miró. Dio un toquecito a la pared de piedra con su varita y los ladrillos se replegaron hacia los lados formando una abertura por la que su musculosa espalda pasó con dificultad. Tonks le siguió y murmuró unas palabras apuntando con su varita la estatua de _Winifred la Curandera_, que inmediatamente ocultó el pasadizo.

Los dos estaban en las bodegas, cerca del hall y de la Casa de Hufflepuff. De nuevo en Hogwarts.

—Ya estamos aquí —anunció Tonks aunque era innecesario —me has traído de vuelta sana y salva. Te libero de la carga —añadió con rencor y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación y despotricar a gusto acerca de lo insoportable que era Charlie cuando se lo proponía, pero su voz la detuvo como si un rayo la hubiera atravesado.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan egoísta? —le reprochó él. Tonks se volvió enfurecida, pero Charlie no le dio oportunidad de hablar —¿Crees que a mí me ha gustado fugarme de Hogwarts, gastarme mis ahorros en el autobús Noctámbulo y procurar que una masa de brujos enloquecidos no te aplastaran?

—Te recuerdo que yo no te pedí que me acompañaras —apuntó ella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a echarle nada en cara?¡Había ido con él _obligada_!

—Pero sabías que no podría dejarte hacer semejante locura sola —replicó Charlie totalmente serio —te hubieras perdido de camino y te habrían pisoteado en el concierto si yo no hubiera estado contigo.

—Me las hubiera apañado —se empecinó Tonks, obstinada —nunca he tenido problemas para conocer gente.

—Oh, sí, ya lo vi. Como tu amigo el melenudo saltarín, ¿no?

—No es que fuera saltarín, Charlie, ¡_es que la gente salta en los conciertos de rock_! —chilló ella gesticulando exageradamente con las manos. Charlie la desesperaba por completo —No como tú que estabas más tieso que los aros de gol.

Charlie apretó los labios y el enfado desapareció de su rostro, como si se hubiera rendido a otro sentimiento.

—¿Sabes qué? Julia tenía razón, debería haberte dejado ir sola —dijo con decepción —Tú _ya_ no eres asunto mío.

Y esas últimas palabras acompañadas del movimiento de mano de Charlie –como si ya no valiera la pena seguir con esa conversación –le dolieron más que ninguna de sus habituales caídas y golpes. Charlie se volvió, y comenzó a andar, dispuesto a dejarla sola en medio del pasillo con una camiseta de Las Brujas de Mcbeth que apestaba a él.

Entonces Tonks se sintió miserable, estúpida y culpable y le entraron tantas ganas de llorar que se sintió aún más ridícula. Quiso gritarle que se fuera al cuerno, que era una mierda de dragón y que no le necesitaba. Que no le había pedido que fuera con ella y que ni siquiera lo había deseado ni un momento. Que esa noche, escuchando a su grupo favorito con él a su lado, no había sido ni mucho menos especial.

Que ahora que le veía alejarse, no se sentía como la Cenicienta a la que le habían dado las doce, sólo que sin los cursis zapatos de cristal.

En lugar de eso, separó los labios y murmuró dos palabras, tan ahogadas que no estaba segura de si Charlie las había oído.

—Lo siento.

_Lo siento_ por haberle obligado indirectamente a hacer algo que no quería, _lo siento_ por haberle hecho pasar una noche alerta, atento a que nadie la tocara siquiera. _Lo siento_ por haber hecho gastara sus ahorros en el viaje, por haber hecho que se escapara de Hogwarts cuando podían expulsarle por ello. Por haberle causado problemas con Julia, por haberse comportado como una niña.

Y sobre todo, _lo siento_ por haberse enamorado de él cuando sólo eran amigos.

Pero Tonks no se paró a cerciorarse de que Charlie la hubiera escuchado, sino que le dio la espalda y caminó por el pasillo hacia la Casa de Hufflepuff, arrastrando los pies como si llevara grilletes.

—Nymphadora.

Ella se paró y se volvió, ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Charlie tan cerca. No estaba cerca, estaba _encima_ de ella y parecía enorme, gigante.

Y cualquier frase que hubiera pretendido decir murió en sus labios cuando él la besó. Tonks nunca había imaginado que Charlie besara así. No era tranquilo, era implacable. La besó con fuerza al principio, como si el impulso de estrujarla contra él le pudiera, y después atrapó el labio inferior de Tonks entre los suyos y succionó como si deseara bebérsela.

Tonks se asustó al principio por el ímpetu de Charlie. _Sólo_ al principio, porque después se aferró a sus hombros y separó los labios para dejar que él colara la lengua entre ellos. Charlie entró en su boca con rabia como si esperara que Tonks intentara apartarle, pero cuando ella respondió a los toques de su lengua con entusiasta torpeza, pareció calmarse. Aflojó el ritmo, moviendo su lengua contra la de Tonks con lánguida dulzura mientras una de sus manos la tomaba por la nuca, para acercarla aún más. Ella suspiró involuntariamente, con los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza como si temiera que alguien fuera a arrancarla de ese sueño y sus dedos apretaron los hombros de Charlie hasta que las yemas se quedaron blancas. El beso se extendió por minutos, por momentos ansioso, a ratos calmado, hasta que Charlie tomó impulso y se apartó de su boca.

Tonks tuvo que reprimir una queja en sus húmedos labios cuando Charlie le puso las manos en la cara y la miró de un modo que ella no supo interpretar. Como si sintiera resignación y a la vez ternura.

—Nymphadora —murmuró, tan cerca de su boca que Tonks se planteó la posibilidad de volver a besarle —¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Pero Charlie no esperaba una respuesta, porque negó suavemente con la cabeza –más para sí, que para ella –y dejó que sus manos abandonaran el rostro de Tonks con una última caricia de los pulgares en sus mejillas. Después, sin decir nada más, se marchó rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

**o0o**

Tonks apenas pudo dormir esa noche. Por un lado, Hazel y Rosamund la habían estado esperando despiertas y habían hecho que les contara todos los detalles del concierto por mucho que la mente de Tonks estuviera en otra parte.

"—¿Viste los calzones de Duke?

—¿Estabas lo suficiente cerca para que Myron te sudara encima?"

Cuando al fin se libró de sus amigas, se arrojó sobre su cama sin quitarse las botas siquiera y aunque estaba agotada, no fue capaz de dormirse. Posiblemente a cualquier chica que hubiera recibido _ese_ beso le costaría dormir y por muy estúpida que eso le hiciera sentirse, ya se moría de ganas por ver a Charlie otra vez pero al mismo tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de saber qué había significado ese beso y también temía no saberlo nunca. Le preocupaba qué iba a ser de ella y Charlie a partir de ese momento, si volverían a ser amigos, si nunca podrían volver a serlo, si serían algo más. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que se pasó el día abstraída, estado que Hazel y Rosamund atribuyeron al síndrome post-concierto.

Pero el lunes llegó de nuevo y Tonks seguía taciturna, pensativa y nerviosa. Cuando llegó al comedor y vio a Charlie, serio, sin hablar con nadie y comiendo a toda velocidad, tuvo la sensación de que quería irse de allí cuánto antes y que la causa era ella. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Charlie la vio en la mesa de Hufflepuff, soltó el tenedor, apuró de un trago su zumo de calabaza y se puso en pie rápidamente. Pickle apareció a su lado como si hubiera brotado del suelo, se enganchó a él posesivamente y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Tonks mientras los dos salían del comedor.

Tonks no volvió a ver a ninguno de los dos hasta esa tarde, al salir del Invernadero nº 9 con Hazel y Rosamund. Ellas intentaban sin demasiado éxito averiguar qué era lo que hacía que Tonks estuviera tan taciturna y distraída. Tonks solía ser despistada pero nunca hasta esta tarde había plantado sus tijeras de podar en un tiesto.

—Estoy bien — es aseguró por enésima vez a ambas, e iba a echar a andar hacia el castillo cuando vio a Julia Pickle pasar a toda velocidad por delante de ellas. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, y le lanzó una mirada intenso odio a Tonks cuando paso a su lado.

—¿Esa no era Pickle? —preguntó Hazel mirando a la chica que empequeñecía rápidamente rumbo al castillo —Estaba llorando…

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —se interesó Rosamund.

Pero Tonks no las escuchó. La correa de su mochila le resbaló por los dedos hasta caer en el césped.

—Charlie —musitó y sin más echó a correr hacia el lago, de donde había venido Julia Pickle.

—¡Tonks! —la llamaron sus amigas. Sus voces sonaban amortiguadas en los oídos de Tonks y su respiración se agitaba a cada paso, pero no disminuyó el ritmo. Siguió corriendo todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacerlo hasta que divisó la robusta figura de Charlie cerca de la orilla. Estaba de espaldas a ella y recogía puñados de piedras de suelo, que luego arrojaba a las aguas una a una, sin hacerlas rebotar. Simplemente se hundían con fuerza, salpicando copiosamente y dibujando ondas concéntricas que se rompían cuando caía la siguiente piedra.

Tonks trastabilló al verle y se frenó un poco. Tomó aire, tratando de calmarse y algo mareada avanzó lentamente hacia Charlie. La gravilla de la orilla crujió cuando ella la pisó, delatando su presencia ante el pelirrojo.

Charlie no se giró hacia ella, simplemente se agachó y recogió un pedrusco enorme.

—Hola, Nymphadora —dijo con tono neutro y arrojó la piedra al lago con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella sin más rodeos. El corazón le latía en el pecho como las alas de una snitch furiosa y se sentía ligeramente mareada, tal vez a causa de la carrera. _Tal vez no_.

—Julia y yo lo hemos dejado —explicó él, en ese tono tan desapasionado, sin ningún matiz que diera a entender qué sentía —Le conté lo que sucedió la otra noche.

Tonks llevaba meses deseando que Charlie y Pickle cortaran, pero ahora que lo habían hecho no sentía felicidad, ni alivio. Se sentía culpable y egoísta, una mala amiga y una mala Hufflepuff.

—Lo siento —dijo con sinceridad.

Charlie soltó aire pero continuó de espaldas, callado. El silencio sólo se quebró por el sonido de otra piedra zambulléndose en el agua con un ruidoso chapoteo.

A Tonks le picaba la nariz, como le sucedía siempre que tenía ganas de llorar. Por un momento deseó que todo fuera como los años anteriores, cuando le gustaba Bill de un modo infantil y platónico, mucho menos doloroso que eso que le latía ahora en el pecho. Cuando Charlie y ella eran amigos, sin más sentimientos de por medio que lo estropearan todo. Cuando su máxima preocupación sentimental era espiar a Bill Weasley por el rabillo del ojo mientras su hermano jugaba al quidditch. Cuando todo era fácil.

Y sintió ganas de largarse corriendo de allí para poner la máxima distancia posible entre ella y uno de esos extraños momentos en los que se maduraba de golpe, le gustara o no. Pero observó la tensión de los músculos de la espalda de Charlie, el dolor impreso en cada lanzamiento de piedra, y permaneció clavada en el mismo sitio como una pértiga.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó. Porque no le dejaría solo a no ser que él se lo pidiera.

—¿Quieres irte? —replicó él con el persistente tono impersonal.

Otra piedra cayó al lago.

—¿Sabes qué quiero? —Tonks dio un paso adelante y recogió una piedra plana de la orilla —Quiero que hagas que las piedras reboten cinco veces antes de hundirse, como me enseñaste a hacer —lanzó la piedra con efecto, como Charlie le había enseñado. Rebotó. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco_. Después se hundió en las aguas —Y quiero que me cuentes qué nos ha pasado.

Charlie la miró entonces y Tonks vio en sus ojos marrones una profundidad, una madurez, en la que nunca se había fijado hasta entonces.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —le preguntó con un tono más suave, más expresivo. Tonks asintió rápidamente. Charlie soltó la piedra que tenía en la mano y la miró muy serio —Siempre he estado colado por ti, Nymphadora, desde antes de que el sombrero te enviara a Hufflepuff.

Tonks se quedó boquiabierta y sintió como toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizaba poseída por una emoción indescriptible. Nadie se le había declarado jamás. Y menos aún Charlie.

—¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste? —atinó a preguntarle, aún embobada.

—Al principio éramos muy pequeños y además a ti te gustaba mi hermano, no yo —respondió Charlie metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y apartando sus ojos de ella. Porque lo que acababa de decir dolía, Tonks podía verlo, podía sentirlo. Recordó todas las veces que le había preguntando cosas sobre Bill; si tenía novia, cuál era su sabor favorito, qué música escuchaba, qué champú usaba… comprendió por qué los ojos de Charlie se oscurecían, por qué siempre cambiaba de tema, y se sintió aún más culpable.

Idiota, era una auténtica idiota.

—Decírtelo sólo habría servido para que te alejaras de mí. Te hubieras sentido incómoda y hubieras terminado por evitarme —Tonks quiso objetar, pero no le salieron las palabras —Así que cuando conocí a Julia, decidí que no podía seguir esperando a que te fijaras en mí y que tenía que olvidarte.

Una repentina brisa agitó los guijarros de la orilla y pasó entre ellos, como la invisible marca que señalaba un antes y un después en ese atardecer de Mayo.

—¿Y lo has hecho? —se atrevió a preguntar ella.

Charlie sonrió. Pero no era una de esas sonrisas amplías y luminosas que cambian por completo su rostro, sólo era un triste e irónico bosquejo de la original.

—Creo que es evidente que no, Nymphadora.

Tonks se sintió como si le hubieran deslizado algo dulce y pegajoso por la garganta que no le permitía tragar saliva. Seguramente tenía cara de tonta y se sentía tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo actuar. Suponía que era su turno de responder algo, pero no sabía qué decir que no sonara ligeramente estúpido. Así que, guiada por un impulso se acercó a Charlie y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Él tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente le devolvió el abrazo, haciendo que se sintiera pequeña y protegida. En paz, como alguien que hubiera regresado a casa después de largos viajes.

—Estoy loca por ti —le confesó con vehemencia con la boca a la altura de una de las clavículas de Charlie —hasta sé cuántas pecas tienes en la cara.

Charlie rompió a reír, con esa risa fresca y grave que hacía tanto que ella no le escuchaba.

—¿En los brazos no? —murmuró él, inclinando el rostro hacia Tonks para mirarla con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios.

—No te burles —Tonks alzó el rostro hacía él, afrentada.

—Nymphadora…

—¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Nymphadora?

—¿Cuántas pecas tengo en la cara? —replicó él.

Tonks frunció el ceño contrariada.

—Cientos —murmuró enrojeciendo. Se negaba a decirle la cifra exacta.

—Entonces tendrás que decirme que no te llame por tu nombre cientos de veces ——respondió Charlie sonriente.

Tonks entrecerró los ojos y luchó para liberarse del abrazo de Charlie. No es que tuviera intención de marcharse, pero quería darle un par de puñetazos reivindicativos. No obstante, Charlie la pilló por sorpresa besándola en la línea de la mandíbula y los forcejeos de la muchacha perdieron gran parte de su fuerza. Luego la besó varias veces en la mejilla y para cuando llegó a la boca de Tonks, ella ya había dejado de pelear.

A fin de cuentas a Tonks no le importaba tanto que la llamara Nymphadora si después hacía que se olvidara de su nombre a besos.

**o0o**

Tonks salió de sus recuerdos cuando el mago al que estaban vigilando apagó las luces de su casa. La lluvia caía furiosa contra el cobertizo en el que ella y su compañero se resguardaban, haciendo la guardia. El hombre que había a su lado estaba envuelto en su raída capa tratando de resguardarse del frío. Unos mechones de pelo oscuro salpicados con algún cabello gris se escapaban de la capucha que ensombrecía el rostro marcado por líneas de cansancio en torno a los ojos y a la boca. Él se movió y miró a Tonks, exhausto.

—Da la señal –dijo con su voz calma que se perdió en los sonidos de la lluvia. Tonks asintió y el lugar que su compañero había ocupado quedó vacío cuando éste se apareció. Tonks se arrebujó en su capa, apretando la varita en su mano. Pensó de nuevo en Charlie y sonrió con tristeza mientras deslizaba la yema por su varita de veinte centímetros con nervio de dragón.

_Dragón_. Tenía sentido. Ella y Charlie habían estado saliendo el verano de quinto y todo el sexto curso de Tonks. Luego él había acabado en Hogwarts y un contacto del Señor Weasley que le debía un favor le había ofrecido a Charlie un puesto en una reserva de dragones en Rumanía. Criar y cuidar dragones siempre había sido el sueño de Charlie. Tonks aún recordaba la noche de Julio en la que se había aparecido en el jardín trasero de su casa –con Ted y Andrómeda dentro –llevando en la mano la carta en la que le ofrecían el empleo, y tan emocionado que apenas había podido hablar. Tonks había leído la carta y se había alegrado mucho por él. Le había felicitado entre abrazos y besos, asegurándole que sería el mejor cuidador de dragones de la historia, tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía por dentro. Porque de algún modo, siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano Charlie saldría de su vida para ir tras su sueño. Nunca se le ocurrió pedirle que no se fuera a Rumanía, que se quedara con ella. Siempre le alentó y apoyó, hasta el último segundo que estuvieron juntos antes de que él se fuera.

Esa última noche juntos en el jardín trasero, mientras los Tonks dormían plácidamente, Charlie le pidió que no le esperara, que siguiera adelante y que hiciera su vida sin él. Ella no dijo nada y se aguantó las lágrimas mientras hacían el amor por primera vez. Luego Charlie se fue y Tonks no dejó de esperarle.

No lo hizo durante años, acudiendo a su encuentro cada vez que él regresaba a Inglaterra. Revisando las nuevas y las viejas quemaduras, contando las pecas de su cuerpo y besando las durezas de sus manos en esas noches atemporales, sin principio ni fin que robaban a sus vidas habituales. Hasta que poco a poco, las visitas de Charlie se fueron espaciando más y más, e incluso dejó de venir por Navidad.

Tonks sospechó que lo había hecho por el bien de los dos y no le culpó. Él tenía su vida en Rumanía, con sus dragones. Ella la suya en Inglaterra, con su familia, su trabajo y la Orden del Fénix.

Y justo cuando se dio que eso era lo mejor, había aparecido _él_ y lo había cambiado todo. Envejecido, cansado, atormentado. Pero bueno, _tan bueno_, comprensivo y paciente…

Un trueno restalló en el cielo devolviéndola a la realidad. Tonks sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y alzó la varita. Apuntando al cielo, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

—¡_Expecto Patronum_! —gritó. Un chorro plateado salió de su varita y tomó la forma de un animal.

Ya no era un _dragón_, sino un _lobo_.

Y entonces comprendió.

—Lo siento, Charlie —murmuró.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Y hasta aquí el _pescao_ vendido.

A algunas personas les había comentado que tal vez hiciera un tercer capítulo, pero finalmente decidí dejarlo así. Siento el retraso pero he tenido bastantes problemas con la segunda parte. Reescribí gran parte, le di mil vueltas, probé y descarté varias cosas y tuve un dilema con el final. Mi obsesión por hacer "encajar" las historias en el cannon, me pedía que acabara así el relato. Charlie en Rumanía, Tonks enamorada de Lupin. Me pareció interesante jugar con la idea del patronus de Tonks. Sabemos que en el sexto libro el patronus cambió su forma por la de un lobo pero no sabemos que forma tenía antes. Me gusta pensar que la de un dragón, por Charlie. Su primer amor. Y tal vez, Charlie nunca se casó porque no pudo hacerlo con quién él hubiera querido. (_Yo me lo guiso, yo me lo como. No hay nada que nos pueda a hacer pensar que entre estos dos hubo algo, pero como escribir es tan gratis como soñar -o casi- permitidme que sea feliz creyéndolo)._

Y dejándome ya de perogrulladas que es muy tarde y muchas querréis apalearme, quiero daros mil gracias por la gran acogida del fic. La verdad es que me quedé apijotada viendo que tantas personas le dieron una oportunidad a una pareja tan rara. Por mi parte, estos dos se han ganado un hueco en mi lista de parejas favoritos, me ha encantado escribir sobre ellos y creo que me he enamorado de las pecas de Charlie. Efectos secundarios que afectan a alguna ficker pirada como yo xD.

Responderé a todos los reviews, posiblemente un mes después xp pero lo haré :) si no tenéis cuenta, dejadme vuestro mail al firmar, y si lo dejáis dentro del review, que sea con espacios o ffnet lo borrará T.T

De verdad, muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo en este pequeño fic :) **Graciaaaas**!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
